


Tease

by attackonheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonheichou/pseuds/attackonheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had never imagined his life turning out any other way, on a stage nearly naked shaking his hips for money. He had become quite a popular little sex toy around this small city and this night was no different from any other night. Caught up in the turmoil of his not-so-normal-but-normal-to-him life, he finds himself in an unexpected shock as a pair of blue/green eyes faltered his daily routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to get emotional because I really do have like a connection with Levi and I feel that his struggle is similar to mine.  
> The majority of the fic is in Lev's POV, I don't see that often so I thought it would be interesting to try something new.  
> If you don't like smut, and lemme tell you there will be plenty of it, or self harm or anything triggering like that, I give you a warning.  
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy!  
> This is an introduction to the story, kinda get a little back story on Levi.

The strobe lights and the smoke filled air, engulfed my senses. The crowed roared for The Captain, the infamous stripper in Club Wings who could make your body shiver with one glance. I couldn't see myself doing anything other than this with my life, whether that was sad or not was entirely irrelevant, I enjoyed the power I had here. I had lowered myself to such insufficient standards for money and whatever fame came along with that. I couldn't ignore the small sigh that escaped my lips at the sheer thought of what I do on a daily basis, it took its toll when it wanted to, but I've grown not to care. I don't feel, I don't think, I don't care what happens to me, I just simply exist in this sex addiction based world. I was perfectly content with that.

Let me back track a little bit, my name is Levi, but around here I'm known as The Captain. I had moved to Shiganshina City about 5 years ago when my parents decided that I simply had no purpose nor did I belong in their home. That's an entirely different story, but how I ended up a stripper is a short one. I had always been a little slut, all the way back into my teenage years I could remember giving blow jobs in the locker room when the teacher wasn't looking. Of course, I would be paid in some sort of fashion and that's all I cared about. I guess you could say my self respect is a dead matter. When I arrived in this city, Hanji was the one who got me into the business. I had been on plenty of job searches that always seemed to end in failure no matter how I tried to go at it, but Hanji came up to me with this job offer. 

She owned this club and told me some sweet bullshit that I had potential to become something great. She sweet talked me into this business and I would forever thank her for that. I pretty much had the greedy customers that entered this place begging to see me perform after about a month of being here. Most wanted me to strip, give a private lap dance, and for a heftier price I would give them something a little more. I never had sex with any of them, that was where I drew the line. I was no virgin, but humans are disgusting and diseased, plus I like my asshole to be tight. I wouldn't necessarily say that I'm saving myself for someone, just having sex with the perverts that walked in here wasn't my forte. 

The lights flashing across the curtain brought me back to my sweet reality, I blinked pulling everything into focus. The red curtain in front of me was all that I could see, but the roars and the cheers behind it got my adrenaline pumping. The build up for my presence was undeniably thrilling, knowing that a crowded club was waiting for me to move my body in such unholy fashions. I smirked as the lights stopped on the curtain, exposing my shadow to a bunch of pervs on the other side. My ears were caressed with the sweet sound of whistling and hollering, itching to rip this curtain apart and possibly me. 

My adrenaline pumped, my heart raced, and my vision had become blurry for a moment. This feeling was addicting and oh I was fucking addicted. The music had lowered only to find Hanji's voice roaring over the crowd as she introduced me. I bit my lip as my title 'The Captain', escaped her lips. She gave that name to me on my first day here and it fit perfectly.

Once my introduction was finished, I grabbed the curtain at the opening and pulled it apart. The groans and the cheers greeted me on stage, the crowd was large tonight which made everything more of a challenge. I had always challenged myself to get every male in this fucking gay bar to leave with a raging hard-on. I had accomplished that on too many occasions to document. 

My attire for the night was simple, I wore a white long-sleeve buttoned up shirt, tight white pants, and straps that hugged me in all of the right places. You could say that this isn't the usual attire for a stripper but that was the point, I'm a huge tease. I want those greedy eyes to strip me of every fabric on my body, I want them to yearn for more. They never disappointed, I always got what I want.

The black crowd of shapes that were the greedy perverted customers that I had come to be addicted to, egged on my performance. I obeyed, but only for a short while since I was in charge here. A small smirk formed on my face as the music grew louder, denying my ears of the sweet sound of my audience begging. I strutted down the stage slowly, allowing my hips to sway to the beat. The straps tightened as I did so, gripping my ass tighter with every movement. I bit my lip as my eyes kept on the black shadows in front of me. The stage was wide, but had a small runway with a pole at the end, oh that was my favorite part but it would have to wait. I stopped in the middle of the runway, arms were reaching for me, bills were already falling on the stage, the power I felt was almost unnerving.

I slowly swayed my hips from side to side while I lowered myself to the floor, my body automatically put me on all fours-it was familiar with that position. I crawled on the newly cleaned stage, curling my back and swaying my ass as I did, the bills came flying. I felt tugs on my straps as money was being shoved into them as I slowly crawled by. I nearly rolled my eyes at the eagerness of this crowd, my first thought was that they were probably young and had the hormones of a 15 year old. Their voices almost confirmed that idea, until I remembered that no one allowed under the age of 21 was allowed in here, I pouted in my head. 

I'm older, yes, but I'm not that old. I did enjoy my fair share of fresh meat-it was in fact my favorite.

The greedy voices begged me for more, their hands were grasping for me but only held onto the air in front of them. I was still clothed and didn't even come close to stripping down yet and here they are acting like a bunch of wild animals. I'm a tease and they all knew it, in fact they loved it and so did I.

 I sat up, bending my knees, I raised my hands above my head as the clothing tightened on my body. My body moved with the music as my tongue danced across my lips, the groans in frustration that escaped the crowd made me shiver. My eyes scanned the crowd, making unknown eye contact as I took it all in. I arched my back and folded my knees, so I was completely flat on the floor. Their cries for me only increased with each of my motions. My fingers began to release the buttons that held my shirt together, one by one I slowly pulled them apart. I tilted my head back, causing my back to arch more, I reached the last button. Once it was released I sat upright and mouthed the words to the song to the crowd. To my displeasure, it was a fucking Brtiney Spears song, Slave For You. The words rolled off of my tongue like they had been embedded into my fucking soul. Hanji loved this song and only played on while I was on stage, it was usually for special occasions. 

I slowly slid the shirt off of my shoulders, along with the straps that captivated my body in a tight embrace. The money was being thrown at me to this point, these had to be young adults, they were definitely a rowdy bunch and I was intrigued and slightly annoyed. 

I discarded the shirt to the crowd, I watched their vulture hands grab for it as if it was a fucking prize to be won. I returned my hands to the floor and started crawling towards the pole that waited patiently for me at the end of the stage. My arm stretched out for it as my hand grasped tightly, I pulled my body the rest of the way, filling the gap between the two. I spread my legs and held onto the pole with one arm as the other ran through my hair, pushing the strands back. I tilted my head, then my back and curled my hips causing my body to ripple like a wave.

The pole pressed into the middle of my legs as I continued the action, mouthing the words to this stupid fucking song. The crowd was getting louder and their hands grasped for more. I pulled myself so my face was inches away from the silver being in front of me, I made sure to have eye contact with the crowd as I slid my tongue up a good section of the pole.

I heard a high pitched holler, almost a woman's shriek? It wasn't common for women to be in here since this was a gay bar, but they weren't unwelcomed. My tongue retreated back into my mouth as I pulled myself up to a standing position. I squatted down and stuck my ass out for the whole world to fucking see. The groans of pleasure that escaped the pervert crowds mouth was enough to get my body temperature to rise.

I wrapped my leg around the pole, swinging myself forward and spinning around it one time. I stopped myself in the front, causing me to be at the front of the stage. I grinned at the large crowd that was here tonight, there was barely any room for people to move and how I loved that these bodies collided to get closer to me. 

I gripped the pole tightly, one hand behind my lower back and the other above my head, I pulled myself up causing my head to be where my feet were once planted. My legs were airborn for a moment or two, then they clasped onto the pole, holding my position. I freed my hands from their grip as my legs took over that position, I ran them along my chest and my stomach. The shrieks of approval moved me to tug at the waist of my pants and the straps that held them there. 

As I've said before, I'm a tease.

My hands lingered for a moment, deciphering if they wanted to reveal what these pants held, they made the right choice. I slithered them between my legs and gripped the pole, swinging my legs to either side performed the splits in mid air. 

There was a $50 thrown at me.

I bit down on my lip and loosened my grip on the pole causing me to slide down, I turned to face the crowd as I slid. I reached the bottom in a full split, my pants tightened more than ever before, I actually feared that they would rip at any moment. As if I would really mind.

I placed my palms on the stage, sliding my legs back as they remained split. I arched my back causing my ass to stick out more than it already was. I felt a hand stuff, what I would assume to be, money in my back pocket then there was a gently tap to my cheek. 

My body tingled from the slight gesture, I enjoyed the attention from those greedy hands. 

I returned to all fours and crawled to the end of the stage. There was a male presence there seemed to be sitting back, unaffected by my sexual endeavors. My eyes kept on this shadow being as I leaned forward, mouthing the words to this never-ending song. 

_I'm a slave, for you._

The figure was hesitant, I could see him fidget and that intrigued me. Did he not know where he was? Was he not aware of what kind of place this was?

Why did I care? Tch.

I looked into the darkness as the figure shift back and forth, obviously I've made him uncomfortable. Good. His surrounding peers were going insane as I leaned closer, they nudged and punched his arm, ushering to perform some sort of bold action that would never come. 

I kept my eyes on the figure as I slid my finger into my mouth, I sucked on it making sure that he knew what I was capable of doing. I pulled the finger out, which was now coated lightly in my saliva, I trailed it down my neck and my chest.

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you._

_I really wanna do what you want me to._

I leaned in as my finger played with my waistband, I was over the stage at this point, invading this strangers space. He kept his position as to lean back away from me, like I was an animal about to catch my prey.

I was about to retreat to the stage after I felt that I have teased this poor soul enough, until he leaned in. His shadow grew closer, bigger, he was tall there was no doubt about that. The lights revealed that he had brown hair, he leaned closer, I could feel my heart surging with excitement.

I don't think I've had an interaction quite like this one, I've played with the crowd and leaned over the stage like this before only to be greeted by money and cries. I hadn't experienced anyone leaning back, coming face-to-face with me. I was intimidating so it was never a surprise, but this definitely was.

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_

_  
(I just wanna dance next to you)_

_  
To another time and place._

_  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_

_  
(Are you ready)_

_  
Leaving behind my name, my age._

My heart was hammering in my chest, but my face revealed nothing but an intrigued gaze. His face was inches from mine now, I had watched his body move from scared to bold in the matter of seconds. I had been so caught up in how his body revealed what kind of person he was, I didn't pay attention to the face in front of me. My eyes flickered up to make eye contact with this interesting being.

My heart skipped, my body tightened, and my breath caught in my throat as I was being swallowed by these blue...no green...no turquoise eyes. I could feel them piercing into the unknown depths of my soul, I had froze at the sight.

They were beautiful, fierce and intense. They held hunger and motivation for something I didn't know, all I knew or cared about is that they were on me and they weren't releasing their grip any time soon.

_I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._

_  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)_

_  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)_

I hadn't moved for the entirety of those lyrics, my body, my eyes, were captivated by the creature in front of me. I had never been so unsure if I could finish this routine, how could I break away from this breath taking sight?

Then it hit me, anger. Anger that something this so fucking simple could affect me this way, could falter my performance. I gritted my teeth and broke the gaze, by returning my upper body to the stage. In a desperate attempt to cover up that unnecessary bullshit I just pulled, I stood up and turned around so my ass could be seen by those eyes that tried to alter my performance. My finger tips curled under my waist band on my hips as I bent over slightly. I tugged them down and moved my hips in aid to bring them down faster.

I continued to tease as I pulled them down slowly, hearing the roar of the crowd. By this time I had revealed my ass that was held up by a black lace garment. I enjoyed sexy lingerie and so did my customers.

  
_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)_

  
_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._

The song was coming to an end as I turned to face the crowd, my pants had uncovered my ass completely but were held in place on my front. I bit my lip as my eyes returned to that figure in front of the stage. His eyes stung into my body once again, they were the only eyes that I could make out from the crowd.

That pissed me off.

I turned my head to the side and mouthed the words to the crowd that was less endearing to me. They enjoyed the special attention, throwing their money at me as if it would make me pull my pants down faster.

  
_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)_

  
_I'm not trying to hide it._  
  
_(Like that)_

The song ended just before I motioned that my pants were to be pulled down, the stage went black making my appearance disappear. I smirked and pulled my pants to their rightful place. The groans and yells from the crowd were frustrated as I didn't give them what they wanted.

I stood on the stage in complete darkness for a moment, my eyes trailed back to that fucking spot at the end of the stage. I wanted to curse at the being that was responsible for those eyes that made me freeze in front of a crowd.

How dare you.

_How dare you._

I clenched my jaw and retreated back stage as the lights flickered back on once I was completely out of view. The exchange of vocabulary that was exchanged amongst the crowed revealed sexual frustration that they would have to take out on the other strippers here.

Like I said, I'm a tease and a damn good one at that.

I retreated to my dressing room and huffed as my chair greeted my ass pleasantly. I pondered with the idea of going out and entertaining a few of our guests here tonight, but those eyes invaded my thought process.

I feared that if I met the owner to those eyes I would punch him out cold. Something so fucking simple and irrelevant affected me too greatly. I wasn't good with people, unless I was on stage, even then I was a giant asshole. Arousing the crowd and then walking off like nothing happened. It was cruel, but that's why they keep coming back for more. 

I leaned forward and fixed the eyeliner I had on. I wasn't a fan of a lot of make-up unlike 90% of the strippers here, but the little bit of liner made me looker younger, which I needed. 

I glared at my reflection, disappointed that this face, this person nearly crumbled out of eye contact.

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand clasping my shoulder, I jumped slightly whipping my head around only to relieve an annoyed sigh.

"Well, what happened out there?!", Hanji excitingly asked, as if there was actually something going on.

"Nothing happened", I simply replied while applying the make-up to my eyes.

She snorted, "Oh come on! I'm not blind you know, I saw you freeze on stage! That's  _never_ happened before and you know it."

She was beaming at me through the mirror. I haven't been in a relationship since I moved here, much yet had a general interest in anyone. I had plenty of sex, but there was nothing else there. That was a norm to me, to whore around because that's what I deserved and all I knew. 

I shrugged, "He leaned forward, it caught me off guard."

She rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses up, Hanji was tall for a woman, but she was small nonetheless. She had reddish/brown hair and these captivating brown eyes that showed determination wherever she went. She was a beautiful woman and I would personally rip anyone in half that would even think about hurting her. She had become my best friend, I guess you could say. Whether or not I wanted to admit it, I looked up to her in a sense.

"Oh, Captain. I'm pretty sure you starring at him wasn't just out of shock", she grinned while she crossed her arms, "If it wasn't such a big deal, then make your rounds tonight. We have a-"

"No", I cut her off, "I'm done for the night."

"Bu-"

"No, Hanji."

"Le-"

"Hanji."

She sighed heavily, "But the crowd tonight is huge! There's a bachelorette party AND someone's birthday. After that performance you could at least serve drinks", she was whining by now, which annoyed me to hell.

"Hanji, I said I'm done. I don't want to deal with the crowd tonight", I growled while slipping a black shirt that was similar to the white one I had discarded to the crowd.

She stomped her foot like a child and whined, "Captainnnnnnn, don't make me go all mean and bossy on you."

Hanji and I had a close relationship, although she technically was my boss, she considered me a co-owner of this place. The title was never an official thing because we didn't need it. I helped her with everything because I owed that much to her and she enjoyed my company. We were fairly lonely people that were way too invested into this club that it became our lives. We were okay with that, we were comfortable this way.

I sighed and looked up at her, "You're not going to let this go are you?"

She grinned from ear to ear, "Nope! So get your booty in those leather pants and serve drinks with Petra."

Petra was a waitress here, the only reason she was allowed to work at a gay bar was because she used to be a man. I was disappointed when she showed me a picture of her male self because I would've been interested. I respected her decision and her being a woman now didn't bother me.

I groaned as Hanji skipped out of my dressing room to attend to the bar. Although she was the owner, she like to engage in the work that was done around here. She particularly loved serving drinks because that meant a lot of human interaction.

I discarded the outfit I had on to replace it with tight leather pants that had zippers running up from the knee all the way to the waistband. It was similar to applying another layer of skin to my body, they were incredibly tight but not uncomfortable. I paired the pants with a shirt that was ripped and torn in various places, it barely gripped to my body but that was the point. My favorite part of this little outfit would be the choker, it was my favorite accessory. Yeah, I'm into that sadistic shit, is that really surprising?

I ruffled my hair slightly and applied another layer of liner, I smirked at my reflection. I knew that I was attractive, that came with the job. My face was always in a stern gaze, my eyes were grey/blue-they were intimidating, I had thin eyebrows that were almost always furrowed in annoyance or disgust. My complexion was fair and my body was toned with muscle. I had to keep this figure because who wants a fat stripper? I'm particularly short, 5'2 to be exact, but that's the only thing about me that's challenged in growth. My face was decorated in a few piercings including: bridge, snake bites, and my left nostril. My ears were also heavily decorated with studs, rings, and bars. I also had 1/2 inch gauges. I have tattoos that are sentimental and kept a secret.

Once I slipped on my boots that lifted my height to 5'5, I retreated to the main floor in the club. The cold look on my face remained as I walked out to a heavily crowded club. I had already intimidated a few people to move out of my way from one glare. They eyed me like I was walking candy and I enjoyed it, but that didn't show.

I made it to the bar and tapped on the counter impatiently until Hanji greeted me with a tray covered in shots, "Make sure that these are completely gone okay?"

I lifted an eyebrow in a bit of confusion as I took the tray, "Uh-"

"It's a new drink!", she interrupted, "I made it up yesterday, so go around and she if people like it, then I'll put it on the menu", she giggled in sheer joy.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "What's the name?"

Her eyes lit up, "Armored Titan."

She beamed at me as I gave her an annoyed glare. I remained silent while walking of with the tray. Did I mention I wasn't particularly good with people unless I was on stage?

I held the tray up, showing it was available for the taking. Plenty of hands reach for the shots, they were half-way gone by the time I got to the VIP booths.

This was definitely the birthday group that Hanji was talking about, they decorated the VIP booth in birthday cheap bullshit. Although, the dollar tree decorations ruined the sleek interior, the cake did much worse. It was a fucking penis cake. I about turned on my heel to get the fuck out of there, but the birthday boy wanted a few Armored Titans.

He stumbled to where he was in front of me, "Heeyyyyy, yer The Captain er-right?"

His breath reeked of alcohol and his words were heavily slurred. I cut my eyes at him as he swayed back and forth happily, holding two Armored Titans. 

"Are you going to take anymore or can I leave?", I replied, ignoring the question from his drunken lips.

He furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, "Aye I asked yew a queschiun."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just a waiter", I turned on my heel before he could reply as I made my way to the next VIP section. I heard him slur curse words in my direction, but he was quickly hushed by his peers. 

I sighed as I arrived at the next booth, this would be the bachelorette party. The decorations were pink and fluffy, much to my displeasure. There was a blonde in the middle of the booth wearing a crown, she was grinning as she engaged in conversation with the black haired female to her left, while another blonde and a red-head engaged in a conversation to her right. So I was right, there were 4 females here tonight and they were accompanied by 4 males. One had blonde hair on top of his head and a brown undercut-gay, the one next to him had too many freckles to count and black hair-gay, the third male had a buzzed hair-cut that almost looked grey-straight, the one next to him had long blonde hair with bright blue eyes-gay, and then there was the fourth male. He had shoulder-length brown hair and he-

Fuck.

There they were, those fucking eyes. Those stupidly beautiful eyes. They're the same ones that made me freeze on stage and they were doing it again right now.

I growled and cleared my throat as their eyes attracted to me at the entrance, "Armored Titan anyone?"

I held the tray out and nearly dropped it as the blonde girl in the crown shrieked, "Oh my god! It's him!"

She pointed at me, I lifted an eyebrow then sighed as I knew what was coming next. The blonde that was next to her spoke, "You're The Captain right?"

She was blunt and her face read that she was seemingly bored and annoyed with her surroundings. My eyes lingered on this group, they were definitely young, so young that I doubt they were of age to even be in here, but I trusted Hanji to have better judgement. The one with the stupid eyes was watching me, I could feel him examining my every move. I forced myself to take a quick glance at him, I was stupid to do so because those eyes caught mine and I was held there for what seemed like an eternity. He was actually really attractive. His skin was tan, his face was young and beautiful. It showed an innocence and drive that I desired to have my whole life. Did I mention that he was tall? At least, 5'8 or 5'10, some bullshit like that. He wasn't particularly fit, but not lanky either. He was, cute. Very cute. 

Okay he was beautiful, but I could only linger like this for a certain amount of time. I broke my gaze away from his and looked at the annoyed blue-eyed blonde, "I'm just a waiter, you either take some of these or not. I don't have all night."

I rested a hand on my hip and waited imaptiently for one of them to make a move. The one with the blonde and brown hair stepped forward and took two shots, "You know, for being a waiter you're kind of an asshole."

I smirked at the look on this kids face, "Just take your drinks horse face, like I said I don't have all night."

The buzzed cut male spit his drink out, while his mouth erupted with laughter. The small blonde-haired boy managed a giggle and the-oh god his smile, he was chuckling and I felt my heart skip a beat. I jerked my eyes away from the sight to look at horse-face. His cheeks were red and his eyebrows were furrowed in anger and embarrassment.

"I want to speak to the owner!", he yelled while leaning in to get in my face.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm the co-owner, so whatever problem you have, it comes back to me. You're shit out of luck kid, now take your drinks and go."

There were hushed giggles and chuckles behind him as his friends showed no mercy to backing him up. He growled and returned to them with the two shots. The black-haired male with the freckles attempted to comfort the horse face while the buzzed-cut male took two shots, followed by the small blonde. I only had one more shot left on my tray, I started to retreat back to the bar before a hand reached out grabbing the shot.

Pretty eyes was at it again. He gave me a sheepish grin, "Thank you."

His voice was shaking and I enjoyed how nervous he actually was. I tilted my head and watched him fidget under my stare. He was so vulnerable and easy to intimidate, I enjoyed every moment of it.

I tilted my head while a smirk tugged at my lips, I immediately shoved it away with a firm frown. Fuck this kid, how was he able to effect me so easily? He hasn't even done anything.

I huffed and tucked the tray underneath my arm and turned on heel ignoring the male. I hurriedly escaped to the bar and set the tray on the counter. I sighed in relief as I escaped in one fucking piece.

I sat on the stool and rested my chin on my intertwined fingers, I glared into the distance.

This kid, was going to be the fucking end of me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too painful. omg.


End file.
